1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electro-optical device holding liquid crystal as an electro-optical substance between a pair of transmissive substrates, and to an electronic apparatus including the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Electro-optical devices, each including a liquid-crystal panel holding twisted nematic liquid crystal (TN liquid crystal), whose molecules are twisted, between a pair of transmissive substrates, are mounted in electronic apparatuses such as direct-view displays and projection displays.
In each electro-optical device, as shown in FIGS. 5(A) and 5(B), a first polarizer 140 and a second polarizer 150 are bonded to the back face and the front face, respectively, of a liquid-crystal panel 100. The first polarizer 140 and the second polarizer 150 are disposed in cross-Nicol arrangement. When liquid crystal molecules in pixels of the liquid-crystal panel 100 are twisted, light incident on the first polarizer 140 is linearly polarized by the first polarizer 140 in a predetermined direction, the polarization axis of the incident light is twisted in the pixels, and the light passes through the second polarizer 150. In contrast, when the liquid crystal molecules in the pixels are not twisted by an applied electric field, the polarization axis of the incident light is not twisted and the light does not pass through the second polarizer 150. Therefore, predetermined images can be displayed by controlling the molecular alignment of the liquid crystal in each pixel by controlling the electric field in each pixel, as is disclosed in Patent Document 1, for example.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-21832.